The Ballet of Empires
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: The year is 1750. Annabeth Chase is an agent of the British Foreign Office and is tasked with capturing Silena Beauregard, the princess of France, before her wedding to the Spanish prince. With the help of Captain Perseus Jackson and the crew of HMS Dauntless, she embarks on a voyage that will take her further away from home than she could have ever dreamed.
1. A letter from the Foreign office

**Annabeth Chase**

 **Anno** **1660**

 **Portsmouth, England.**

* * *

It was late at night when Annabeth Chase briskly walked through the Royal Navy's military harbor. Half a dozen second and third-rate ships of the line have moored the tender along with even more frigates. She could also see few more ships, including a giant first rate ship of the line, lay in anchor some way off. It was the HMS Dauntless, a ship with more than one hundred cannons.

The ship's glowing lamps were cast an orange glow in the fog. She had been put to water just a month ago and from the looks of it, they had just finished arming her.

Dressed in the clothes of a man with a pistol and a saber hanging from her belt she hoped not to be recognized as a woman. Her face was hidden under a sailors hat.

"Halt there," someone yelled.

Annabeth sighed and stopped. When she slowly turned around she spotted two muskets bearing Royal Marines in their red coats jogging up to her. "What is your business?" the leader asked.

"I am here on behalf of the foreign office, delivering a letter from Athena to Lord Jackson, Captain of HMS Dauntless," she announced.

"Can you prove it?" the leader asked while the second one, a short, brown-haired man, tried to stare her down sternly. It wasn't working because she was half a head taller than him.

"What? Do you expect me to let you read Lady Athena's confidential letter?" he asked. "Because if you do I will make sure that both the good Captain and Lady Athena will learn of this? Tell me, have you ever visited the Tower?"

The marine obviously didn't like being threatened but bowed slightly. "Forgive us, it is our job to ask. For all, we know you are here to set fire to the magazine."

Annabeth sighed. "You are forgiven, good gentlemen. God save the King."

Once the two marines were gone she walked to the end of the tender where the harbor wall ended and the beach started she found the small row boat that her mother had said would be there and pushed it into the water. It was late spring and new moon so it was pitch black and foggy. No one would see her. She climbed into the water and started rowing, taking care to be quiet.

If felt as if she had to row for hours, especially because she gave the frigates a wide berth. Finally, she approached. She approached the ship from the aft and saw light flooding through the windows of the three decks of staterooms at the ships aft. Apparently, no one was paying attention because she managed to pull her rowboat up to the side all the way to the warship's weather deck. When she reached the ladder midship she pulled her oars into her boat, stood up, and started climbing up the side of the ship side all the way to the top deck. Finally, she was standing on the behemoth. While she heard laughter and singing coming from ship no one seemed to be on deck.

Annabeth quietly walked a bit too stern until she reached a staircase to the third gundeck. This deck too was deserted and the fifteen twelve-pounder guns on each side of the deck rested in silence. Light and voices flooding up from an open hatch, from deeper in ship's hull. For some reason, the entire crew seemed to be banished to the main and middle gun deck. She made her way back to the captain's quarters. Seeing as light was visible in the slit under the door she knocked on the door.

"It's open," A man's voice yelled.

She opened the door and entered the luxurious captain's quarters. The room was lit by a dozen oil lamps and the walls were painted a light blue and the cabin was complete with bed, a large dining table with a dozen chairs around it, and a bed. There was also a large map table complete with dozens of rolled up maps sprawled across it.

The man himself was reasonably tall, had unruly black hair, and couldn't be older than her. Twenty-two maybe?

"Ah, I was warned that I might receive a visitor. Are you here to tell me why I had to order a wartime crew complement of more than eight hundred down under deck?" he asked, looking her over.

Annabeth met his sparkling sea green eyes and sighed. He resembled his father, the first Sea Lord, as much as she resembled her mother, the head of the Foreign Office. He was definitely handsome.

"Yes, my Lord." She pulled the letter out and held it out to him.

"Not opened," he said, nodding at the unbroken seal.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "My name is Annabeth Chase. I was there when my mother wrote it," She reminded him.

"I see, mind giving me the gist of it then. I'll read the specifics later," he suggested.

"As you know the French are going to marry of Princess Silena Beauregard to the crown prince of Spain. Now, she will be traveling to Spain to officially be betrothed to her future husband. As you know the French and Spanish have been on the brink of war for nearly a decade and have fought more than a dozen smaller battles. Both nations are hoping to achieve a lasting peace and even forge an alliance through this wedding," Annabeth explained.

"I understand that that isn't good for us. So, what do you propose?" he asked.

Annabeth smirked, "The general idea is for us to attack and sink the ship the princess is traveling to Madrid on. We believe that they will be using a large frigate for the trip."

Perseus snorted. "Good luck at that. The Dauntless might have teeth but she isn't built to chase down frigates. The Dauntless is to slow and to unmaneuverable for that kind of mission. She was built to bombard other capital ships and land-based forts."

"The Foreign Office is aware of us. That is why we intend to let her catch us. We will be sailing through French waters in the same direction as her and throw our weight around. The pride of every French captain will demand that he drives us out French waters," Annabeth explained. "He will be trusting that we will not shoot and risk starting a war."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "About that? You do realize that this would constitute an act of war. What do you intend to do? Kill the entire crew? I for my part am not eager to execute prisoners, mind you, a broadside from our ship would already cause a bloodbath on most ships."

Annabeth smirked, "In case word gets out that the Dauntless was responsible you will be formally disavowed by the crown and declared as a rogue. We have secret orders to the sail across the Atlantic and head to port Royal where we would receive new orders to sail for the Caribbean fleet."

Perseus sighed, clearly not happy. "Okay. What am I to do with our royal prisoner should we capture her alive."

"That depends. If we leave no witnesses you can bring her back to Portsmouth or Gibraltar. If we do have to go rogue, you can do with her whatever you want. Hell, if you want you can keep her as your slave and have her warm your bed once you arive in Port Royal."

Percy frowned slightly and Annabeth got the feeling that he wasn't too fond of slavery, especially not of enslaving princesses.

"Oh don't look like that. If we end up having to divert to the Caribbean you will get your own estate. For all the foreign office cares you can drown her or keep her around for entertainment."

"Why would I do that?" Perseus asked incredulously.

"Because our dear princess is beautiful and from what I heard is also the pleasant company. As I said, we can always just kill her."

The black haired man glared her and crossed his arms. Annabeth was slightly surprised when she saw an ancient Greek style Xiphos hanging from his belt instead of a more modern saber, or rapier.

"How about we capture our princess and then we can decide how chivalrous we want to be with an enemy of Britain. She will be departing from Calais in two days. Perhaps we could get underway and discuss any details later?"

Perseus frowned but then nodded. "Follow me, my lady. I will arrange for your accommodations later."

He led her back to the weather deck where he had her wait on the Quarterdeck as he disappeared under deck to alert his crew. She heard the music and laughter suddenly fall silent and a minute later fifty sailors came clambering on deck and started readying the ship for departure, obviously trying to be quite at it.

Percy and two other men in Officer's uniforms joined her at the Quarterdeck deck at the stern of the ship. One of the men was tall, muscular, and dark-skinned which surprised her slightly and the other was chap with curly brown hair and a mischievous grin.

"Ms. Chase, these are my first and second officers, Commander Charles Beckendorf and Lieutenant Travis Stoll. Gentlemen, this is Ms. Chase from the Foreign Office. You will be briefed on our mission once safely underway," Perseus introduced them and buttoned up his officer's jacket. Annabeth nodded and sat down on one of the twelve, twelve pounders standing on the quarter deck. "You owe me ten pounds Commander. I knew we were getting an assignment tonight," Mr. Stoll announced.

Around twenty minutes later thing and a gangly looking sailor came running onto the quarter-deck with a crazed grin on his face. "Sails ready, sir. Ready to raise anchors sir."

"Understood Valdez. Mr. Beckendorf, will you get us underway? I want the Fore, Main, Bowsprit, and Mizzen mast rigged for fast Canvas," He asked.

"It would be my pleasure?" he replied and headed down to the weather deck where he started barking orders. She, Mr. Stoll, and the Captain headed to the front of the Quarterdeck where they leaned against the railing and watched as the ship was prepared. The anchors were raised and the sails were prepared.

When Beckendorf returned to the Quarterdeck Perseus walked over to the large steering wheel. "Sir, ready to set sails," Beckendorf announced.

"Very good. Set Canvas, let us get the hell out of here," Perseus ordered.

"Aye aye sir," he replied. "Set full Canvas on Mizzen, Main, and Fore!" he then bellowed down at the sailors and officers on the main deck.

A minute later the giant sheets of linen came loose from the rigging and dropped down. A moment later the sea bound wind caught in the fabric and the sails billowed outwards. Ever so slowly the ship started moving.

Percy spun the wheel starboard and the ship turned to open sea. "Set full Canvas," he ordered Beckendorf who roared the order down from the Quarterdeck. One by one every sail the ship was set and they slowly left the dark harbor behind them.

* * *

 **This is it for now. Tell me what you think. This chap is still a work in progress. Enjoy. If you want to know what the Dauntless looks like I suggest you google HMS Endeavour. It is the same coloring and ship design.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out**.


	2. Fighting the French

**Annabeth** **Chase**

At dawn, Annabeth returned to the Quarterdeck. Now the Dauntless was truly underway, her sails billowing in the wind. The ship was leaning sideways slightly in the wind and men were climbing around in the rigging, high up in the masts and others were milling around on deck. From what Annabeth could tell the crew of the Dauntless was both disciplined and experienced. They had already seen combat. She could tell that from how they seemed at ease, despite heading straight towards French waters and inevitable combat.

Apparently, Perseus and his senior crew weren't as confident in facing a single, much smaller frigate. Apparently, according to them a ship like that could sail circles around them and stay out of their broadsides.

"So, what do you suggest?" she asked the Captain quietly.

"We will have to let them approach from behind and then turn either hard to Starboard or Port and devastate them with our first broadside. If they get in our baffles during the fight they can stay behind us and pepper our aft with broadside for broad side. A Bellona could have also completed the mission. She might only have half as many cannons but she is much more maneuverable. If we make one mistake we could end up in deep trouble."

"I hear you giving me reasons why we shouldn't attack an inferior ship. Would you care to tell me something I want to hear? Like a plan of attack?" she asked.

"I just gave you one. I'll give you the details once I know what kind of ship we are dealing with," he replied, slowly starting to sound irritated.

"Hey, stop gambling and start scrubbing the decks!" Percy suddenly yelled down at his crew.

Percy was kind enough to grant her the second stateroom on the middle gun deck at the stern of the ship. It lacked the map table of the captain's cabin was but was still a state room in every sense of the word with a bed wardrobe, mirror and a number of other things so the next day and night she could pass the time in relative comfort. But, she spent most of the day on deck anyway. During the next night, the light house of Calais came into view. They had extinguished all the large lights on board to stay unseen. The ship was full of merchant ships and small warships and according to the good Captain, it was best not to be followed for too long.

They turned don't a south west bound parallel course to the coast. That gave them the wind from a diagonal angle which according to Perseus was better than from straight aft. Through out the day, they almost to make almost nine knots. Nothing interested happened until noon when Mr. Valdez, who was posted in the crows nest spotted the sails of a ship on the horizon in the north east, far behind them.

"Are they flying a royal banner?" Beckendorf yelled up at the sailor nearly one hundred fifty feet above them.

"Can't tell from here!" Valdez yelled back. "But it is larger than a frigate. Looks like a third rate or something!"

Percy sighed. "Is this good or bad Mr. Jackson?" Annabeth asked.

"Depends. Now she won't be able to out turn us like a frigate would, but unless we get her on a good raking shot we won't end this with a single broadside. This will come down to a good old fashioned slug fest," Perseus explained and then turned to Mr Stoll. "I want all senior officers in my cabin now, time for a war council."

"Aye aye, sir. I'll have marines gear up but keep them under deck," he announced and hurried off the bridge.

Perseus led her and Commander Beckendorf back to the state room where they were quickly joined by Mr. Stoll, a few gunnery officers, and the ship's physician, a young blond haired man by the name of Mr. Solace. Perseus had Annabeth explain their mission to the officers. When she was finished with elaborated their different options they sat in silence for a while

"Sir, as much I would like the return straight back home after this I am not willing to execute a bunch of prisoners," Mr Stoll explained.

Annabeth sighed, "I've thought about this a lot. If we leave any witnesses they will go home, report, and both France and Spain will definitely form an alliance and attack Britain. We have no choice but to engage and sink her. If we can board her beforehand and take the princess, great!"

The Captain cleared his voice and everyone fell silent. "How about we just shoot, and subdue her, take the princess, provided she is still alive, and sail down to Gibraltar for repairs? We claim they attacked us first and that we had no choice but to defend ourselves. After all, they are bound to be sailing in something faster than us?"

"It will still be hard to explain why the princess is missing? We might get away with claiming they attacked us. But if the princess is missing..." Travis asked.

"Nothing, we never saw her. Perhaps she was hit by a cannon ball and blown over board," he explained. "We never laid eyes on Silena. If we move fast and board the enemy ship during the battle we might even be able to take her off with out anyone noticing. Maybe we can force her into a sack or something and drag her back onboard the Dauntless."

Annabeth nodded, slowly warming up to the idea.  
Suddenly the door burst open and Mr. Valdez burst in. "Sir, the ship in pursuit is a third rate vessel and she is flying the royal colors."

"Very well. Let us take the ship," Percy announced.

"Requesting permission to personally take a hand full of soldiers to capture the princess during the boarding action," Annabeth asked the captain.

"You can fight?" he asked surprised.

"I can handle myself, you don't need to worry about me," Annabeth assured him.

"Very well. I have put half a dozen marines under your command. Go down to the armory and take what ever you need," he announced and poured them each a glass of wine.

Once they were each holding one he raised his hand. "For king and country," he toasted.

"For King and country," they each replied and drank their glass empty.

"Okay, now that we know what we are dealing with I want to have double shots on those thirty-two pounders on the Gundeck. The same counts for the twenty-four pounders on the middle Gundeck and the Upper gundeck. Load the Quarter Deck guns with grape shot. Our deck is higher so we should be able to clean up their weather deck and make the boarding less costly for us," he announced. "Standard rounds for the Long nines at the bow and aft. And tell the gun crew's that should we go for a raking pass they are only to shoot when they have the target. I want every hit to count. Keep the marines of the weather deck and the gun ports closed for now. Let us not lose the element of surprise. Any questions?"

When no one had any they all returned to making their preparations. Annabeth bade the journey down to the Dauntless's main Gundeck with one of the Gunnery officers. The main Gundeck was lined on both sides by fifteen long guns. The middle of the deck was occupied with large amounts of stores and cannon balls.

The man immidiatly put his gunners to work. Dozens of men started loading up the long gun on both side of the deck. In the mean while at least two hundred marine Red Coats were retrieving their rifles and ammunition from storage crates.

Annabeth patiently waited her turn and then grabbed powder, musket balls, and two additional pistols from the weapon crates. As she headed up to the quarter deck she realized that the entire ship had exploded into activity. Cannons were being loaded and sand was being spread across the deck. She returned to the Quarterdeck where she found Travis at the wheel and the Captain standing at the ship's stern, holding a spyglass. The six cannons on either side of the Quarterdeck were manned and loaded.

"She is making at least twelve knots, she'll have us in less than an hour," he announced as she stepped closer. "Mr. Stoll, give us a notch to Port. Let it make it look like we are trying to evade her," he ordered.

As Annabeth joined him she noted that the ship had gained on them a good deal. While the other ship had a whole gun deck less than the Dauntless and was also shorter something cold and hard settled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the idea of being on the business end of that ship.

"Where do you think the princess is going to be?" she asked.

Perseus smiled dryly, "If I were in command I'd lock her into the relative safety of her stateroom. While it won't protect her from Cannon fire it would keep her out of the main maylay."

"Then that is where I will start looking," she decided. They stood together in silence and watched as the French vessel came closer and closer. After a while, she could even make out people with her bare eyes.

Suddenly one by one the French ships gun ports opened and the cannons were pushed forward into their firing position, the muzzles of the weapons sticking out of the gun ports. "A show of force?" Annabeth asked.

Perseus nodded. "Rage two miles," the man announced.

Beckendorf joined them along with two other officers and an Irish looking Royal Marine. "Ms. Case, this is Sergeant Edward McKinsey. He will be leading your squad," Beckendorf introduced the man.

"My men are ready," the marine announced, his rifle strung across his back when the other ship had closed to only a few hundred meters away.

"Pleasure to meet you," Annabeth replied, still wearing a simple shirt, trousers, and arming belt, used the last moments of peace to load her to pistols. Partly to be ready, partly to calm her nerves.

 **Perseus Jackson**

Perseus tried to ignore the others. "Have the marine's prepare for boarding but keep them out of sight. I want the hooks ready though," he calmly ordered, forcing himself to stay relaxed.

He knew that he was being watched from the other ship.

"How long?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed, trying to keep his irritation down. He didn't like this mission. He didn't want to abduct the possible future Sovereign of France or Spain, no matter how pretty she was. He also didn't like the idea of Ms. Annabeth Chase running around his ship like she did. She had gone from a messenger to a person running boarding actions. However, if he confined her to quarters her mother would cause him a world of hurt later on. Running around that tight Marauder's outfit that promoted her slender body and ample curves weren't helping either. She was already causing a distraction with the mostly woman deprived, unmarried crew. That alone would cause problems in the future. That, and if he was honest the girl with the honey blond curls was also caught his eyes.

"Not yet,... not yet..." Percy murmured as the other ship drew closer. She was now behind her by one and a half ship lengths and of to port by two.

He could see someone signaling for him to turn starboard and leave French waters with two flags. Suddenly one of the French chaser guns fired in an explosion and smoke erupted out from the front of the ship.

The iron cannonball whistled past his ship and hit the water with a large splash.

"That's it. Order the first battalion of marines to take their positions on the port railing All other's, prepare for boarding. Open all gun ports and prepare for broadside," Percy called out and jogged back to to the large steering wheel and spun it left. "Draw down to battle sails! " he then ordered.

The deck exploded into activity as sailors hurried to fulfill his orders and soldiers swarmed onto the weather deck. The Dauntless's gun ports were opened and guns moved into firing position. As the Quarterdeck gun ports were opened and cannons pushed forward the Dauntless started turning to port. Annabeth appeared at his side, suddenly looking nervous. He could hear alarmed yells coming from the French ship as his ship turned to black the other's path.

"Fire when you've got the shot!" he yelled.

The order was repeated through out the ship and a dozen marines came running up to the Quarterdeck and took station at the Starboard railing, muskets clutched in their hands.

Suddenly the air was filled with the roaring thunder as the first of his ship's cannons fired. One by one the cannons fired and the world was consumed by smoke, mussel flashes, and the angry bellows from his guns. It had been timed perfectly and he could see cannonballs ripping through the front ship. A few glanced off the armored hull but most penetrated the front of the ship. Finally, even the Quarterdeck guns were fired.

As the last cannon fired silence spread. The only thing he could hear were screams of agony and horror coming from the French ship. But quickly the screams were joined by men yelling orders. Perseus turned the wheel even harder to port and brought them along side the French ship as his gunners hastily started to reload. He glanced to port and gritted the teeth. The deck of the French ship had turned into a slaughter house. The six grape shots had killed at least twenty men, while a few dozen more were trying to gather their wits. It was easy to pick out their marines. They were dressed in dark blue jackets.

"Hold!" Beckendorf yelled at the marines on the railing as a few of the French sailors fired their pistols at the Dauntless and one of the red coats collapsed dead after being hit in the face.

"Secure sails!" he yelled and dozens of enemy sailors flooded onto the deck of the French ship, armed, and ready to repel the boarding that was obviously going to come.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. McKinsey, I suggest you get down to the weather deck if you want to join the boarding," he reminded them.

"Raise weapons, aim!" Beckendorf yelled and forty marines raised their muskets and aimed them at the men below them on the French ship.

"Fire," he yelled and the marksmen fired a volley, filling the air with even more smoke.

"Prepare to board," Percy yelled.

More screams came from the French ships as many men fell but more came flooding on the deck. Suddenly the air was filled with the noise as the French ship fired a broad side at them. The air was filled with the muzzle flashes of French cannons, billowing clouds of smoke, and the sound of wood tearing as iron cannon balls tore through his ship.

The red coats reloaded and fired a second salvo as other soldiers threw grappling hooks that lodged in the other ships railing.

 **Annabeth** **Chase**

Annabeth stood with her seven marines among hundreds of other soldiers, waiting for the order to attack. As ordered one of them had also brought a potato sack, large enough to hold at least one woman, if necessary even two. Most of the soldiers already had their bayonets mounted on the tips of their weapons, ready for close quarter combat. Unlike with normal land troops, every marine was also armed with a side arm. Some had chosen sabers or rapiers while some had ever chosen axes.

They already had the other ship captured by grappling hooks. It was only a question of time. Then, finally when the Marines had fired another two volleys and the guns on the Quarterdeck had let loose salvo of grape shot.

"Gentlemen, board that ship!" Beckendoft yelled down from the quarterback. Makeshift gangways were cast over the other ships and men started charging across. The first few were imminently picked off by musket fire but more came and a few seconds the French ship was consumed by combat.

Annabeth glanced at her team to make sure that they were ready and drew her saber. "Come on, let us get that princess!" Annabeth yelled and charged across the long, make shift boarding ramp. A musket ball whistled past her ear so close that it whipped her hair.

More than a hundred men were locked in combat on the French ships. Most of them were marines but Annabeth spotted sailors and gun crews emerging from below deck, armed with makeshift weapons.

A tall French sailor charged at her, holding an ax. Before Annabeth could even raise her saber in defense one of her marines, a boy that couldn't be older than seventeen, ran him through with his bayonet.

"Come on!" Annabeth yelled and they made their way across the deck. Annabeth barely managed to dodge a stab from a French marine that tried to run her through with his bayonet. Annabeth pirouetted off to the side and slashed wildly, her sword hitting the back of the man's neck, and cleanly severing the head from the torso.

Annabeth led her marines to the back of the ship and stopped in front of the door of the stateroom, right under the enemy Quarterdeck. With any luck, she was here. Annabeth really didn't want to have to fight her way through the lower decks of the French ship. McKinsey nodded at her and kicked the door down.

They stormed into the large, luxurious, stateroom and found a very attractive girl cowering in the corner. The room was a mess after at least three cannon balls had torn through the room, covering the carpet in debris. She was busty, had long black hair, but was still slender. She was defiantly as beautiful as Annabeth had heard.

The princess of France stared up at her in horror. Annabeth sheathed her saber and pulled out one of her pistols and then pressed her finger to her lips and pointed the pistol at the girl. Silena nodded and one of the marines came up with the sack.

Her eyes widened and she started to protest but was slapped hard across the face by one of the soldiers. Silena looked outraged but when the tip of a bayonet tickled her throat she stayed silent.

"We are taking you with us," Annabeth informed Silena in French.

"You wouldn't dare," Silena growled. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"We are here for you pretty girl."

"You two, get her on the feet. The three of you cover the door," she ordered the marines.

The first two red coats forced the girls to their feet and tore the large, and space consuming dress apart, leaving them in their corsets and undergarments. The princess looked a mixture of outraged and terrified. But with the battle still raging outside and facing Annabeth's musket she stayed silent.

"Knock het out!" Annabeth ordered.

Before the princess could do anything she was smacked in the head by rifle but and collapsed. "Now get them in that sack and let us get out of here," she ordered and unholstered her second pistol while her men bound the princess's ankles and wrists together, pulled the sack over them, and tied it shut. Finally, they dragged the sack out of the door. Outside the battle was still in full swing and they managed to drag the sack back to the gangway with out being noticed.

She took note of the French captain. He wasn't even thirty, was tall, athletic, blond and had a scar on one side of his face.

"Don't you drop her!" Annabeth warned one of the men as he dragged the sack up the large plank. That would be a pathetic death for a princess. Drowning unconscious in a sack.

They were awaited by Beckendorf. "We have her," Annabeth explained.

"Very good," he said. "Gentlemen, bring out guest down to the brig and tie them up, then stand guard over them. I will report to the captain," he announced.

"I'm coming along," she announced and followed Mr. Beckendorf back the Dauntless's gun deck.

"We have our princess. Let us get out of here," Beckendorf announced.

"Very well. Mr. Beckendorf, call the retreat. Mr. Stoll, I want a broad side ready on my mark," Perseus ordered.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Annabeth asked.

Perseus hesitated. "Go downstairs and help Doctor Solace. He set up the Triage on the main gun deck. He'll need every hand he can get because we'll have quite a few casualties."


	3. The Kings Idea

Annabeth Chase

They left the French ship adrift, and alone to lick their wounds. With twenty-three dead and thirty wounded they bade their farewells with one last broadside that sent the French's ship's fore mast crashing down into the water. After helping Doctor Solace in Triage for the rest of the day ten more sailors and soldiers succame to their wounds.

During the rest of the day, they started making first repairs to the ship. They had lost three cannons due to French fire. While that was rather depressing, Perseus had assured her that French losses would be in hundreds after the raking shots.

The return trip the Portsmouth took nearly three times as long due to unfavorable winds but when England's southern coast came into view Annabeth found herself relaxing visibly. A look through the sky glass gave her the first and last look of her homeland she would be getting in a long time.

Feeling heavy hearted for some reason she climbed down into the Dauntless's bow. She headed deep into the stomach of the ship, the part submerged below the water where the brig was located, next to a pile of rum barrels. It was dark, cold, and moist mostly empty storage space, light by an oil lamp back at the brig.

The brig was basically a cage made of iron bars with a padlock. Two redcoats that were supposed to be standing at the bar were sitting on the barrels playing with dices.

"Good morning gentlemen. How is our guest doing?" she asked.

"Officially not talking to peasants like us," one of the marines joked.

"Oh, how rude. She must know that you are kings men, on a kids ship, doing the kings bidding," Annabeth replied and the two soldier's sniggered.

Annabeth sniggered. "Good afternoon," Annabeth greeted them in French.

"Who are you?" the princess of France demanded. The brig was dark, and the scantily clad girl was restrained against the wall with her hands chained above their heads.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, you are currently on board HMS Dauntless. I apologize for the accommodations but until further notice, you will have to make due," Annabeth informed her.

"Why? What are you going to do with us? Release us now!" the black haired girl demanded.

"No idea. Luckily for you, we are on our way back to port so you might get of the Dauntless," Annabeth explained.

"Perhaps it isn't wise to insult your captors. Pardon me, but may I talk to the Captain or Commodore in charge on this vessel? I believe I deserve to talk to the person holding me. I am after all the princess of France," Silena offered.

Annabeth met the girl's blue eyes. She was older than Annabeth, maybe by two years or so, so maybe twenty-two. But she calmly held Annabeth gaze somehow managed to look dignified, even in undergarments and with their hands chained above their heads.

"I believe you are the last person the Captain wants to see is you. He doesn't actually like the idea of taking you, even if he is too much of a soldier to not follow orders," she announced. "You know, one of the kings men."

Silena nodded slightly and sighed, "Could you at least remove these shackles. It's not like we are going anywhere in this cage."

"I will have to ask the Captain. I don't actually have any authority over these fine young gentlemen," Annabeth said, nodding at the guards. "I am a civilian."

"I see. Well, I would appreciate it if you asked the Captain if he had a moment of time for the princess of Frace," Silena asked.

"Of course," Annabeth conceded and bowed. With that she turned around and departed, leaving the princess alone.

She made her way back up to the quarterdeck where she found Captain Jackson and Commander Beckendorf leaning against the railing, drinking tea. "Captain, Commander, she greeted the two men.

"Ms. Chase," Perseus replied and raised his cup. Both men were wearing the formal white wig that English state officials and officers often wore.

"Should I arrange for you to get your own cup?" he asked.

"I'll pass," Annabeth replied.

"Ma'am, the Captain and I realized that we will just be home in time for mass. Would you care to join us?" Beckendoft asked.

Annabeth froze, there it was. Her little dirty secret. She was as patriotic as any other person she knew and had her life dedicated to serving King George. However, unlike most others, she wasn't religious. Sure, she had been christened at birth by her equally none religious mother but that was for show. While her father was also a follower of the faith both she and her mother had independently from each other come to the conclusion that neither of them believed in any of it. It had taken a while for them to admit it to each other, including both of them going to church together, trying to keep it a secret in front of each other. But finally, they had come clean.

"No thank you," Annabeth replied politely and smiled. "I think I'll be heading back to London. The foreign office is never resting."

"I will be happy to have that princess taken off my hands," Perseus muttered.

"Speaking of princess's, our's asked if her wrists can be unshackled," Annabeth announced.

"Don't bother, we'll be home in a few hours," Perseus grumbled.

And so they were. By the time they finally reached Portsmouth and the Dauntless was moored to the tender next shipyard it was midday.

"What is my mother doing here?" she asked, spotting the black haired woman standing at the dock, clearly awaiting them.

"She isn't alone," Perseus muttered, and pointed at the tall, tanned man, in an Officer's uniform standing next e looked a lot like the man standing next to her with black hair.

"Your father?" Annabeth realized. "Is it usual for the first Sea Lord to welcome a ship."

"Depends on the ship. This was a rather important mission," he reminded her. "And they could see our sails for many hours."

"Mr. Beckendorf, you have the con. Ms. Chase and I will greet our welcoming committee," Perseus ordered.

"You will have to tell me one day how a black man became the first officer on one of his Majesties finest vessels," Annabeth said.

"It's a good story," he assured her.

"I see," Annabeth said. They climbed down from the Quarterdeck to the main deck where half a dozen large row boats were kept and another three smaller ones. They made their way down into the ship and walked out of the small gateway in the side of hull, down the narrow gangway where they were awaited by two of Britain's most powerful individuals.

"Father, Ms. Chase," he greeted their parents.

"We weren't expecting to see you so soon. Did the Princess elude you?" Ms. Chase asked.

"She didn't mother, she is locked up in the brig," Annabeth explained.

"Then why did you risk coming here?" Poseidon asked.

"Partly because I am not too eager to cross the Atlantic on a ship with holes in it," Perseus grumbled.

"But also because we had an idea," Annabeth announced hurriedly.

She explained what had transpired and how they were simply going to claim that the French attacked them. When she finished Poseidon sighed, "It was a clever idea but the King has spoken. He does not want to have the princess in Britain. He also fears that the Dauntless's presence is not will anger the French even more. I will have the princess discretely locked up in the fortress. In the mean time, the ship yards workers will make all necessary repairs and stalk up your stores for the voyage. We'll also take your wounded and dead of your hands and replace them. There is another matter we must discuss. His majesty has come up with an idea and you will not like it."

Annabeth smiled, "Well Captain, it was a pleasure meeting you. Come by the next time you visit England.

"Not so fast my dear, you were involved so the king wishes for you are to accompany the Dauntless and her dear Captain to the new world where you served as the Foreign Office's representative," Athena announced.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"You heard me. It isn't that bad. Give this a few years to blow over and then you can come back to Britain. You will report to Port Royal for duty," she announced.

"What is this thing I won't like?" Perseus asked carefully before Annabeth could object.

"We'll speak of this behind closed doors. I'll order the workers to have your ship ready for departure tomorrow at noon," Admiral Poseidon announced.

Annabeth exchanged a glance with Perseus. She really didn't want to leave her home for that long. Perseus crossed his arms, "Let us talk. I should visit mother before I leave. Otherwise, her wrath will follow me across the seven seas. That and Mr. Beckendoft and I intended to go to church."

Poseidon chuckled, "Do that after our talk. These are King Charles's orders concerning the Princess of France."

Perseus crossed his arms. After the first Sea Lord passed on his orders to the ship yard and the princess and her servant were safely under lock and key they headed into the Royal Navy's headquarters. Annabeth glanced back at the Dauntless, realizing that the large ship would become her home for quite a while. With her towering sails, and massive, yellow black painted hull she was a beautiful sight. Her eyes then fell on the Union Jack, flying lazily in the wind. That flag was what it was all about. If this is where her king wanted her to serve her country, then it wasn't on her to question it.

"So, what do you want me to do with our princess?" Perseus asked.

"The easiest solution is of course that the princess of France is never heard from or seen again. But, there is another option. The foreign office brought forward a sly and possibly cunning proposal that is to the linking of the crown," Poseidon announced.

"What may this sly and possibly cunning proposal brought forward by the foreign department be?" Perseus asked, clearly not liking the first proposal.

Athena raised her voice. "Lord Jackson, seeing as your father had you legitimized you are of highest aristocracy, even if you do not usually openly carry your title. Now, if a high born Englishman were to marry the princess of France and she after this union were sire a children or children with that Englishman that child would be a legitimate contender to the throne of France. If you might entertain the possibility of having an Englishman on throne of France you might come to the same conclusion that I did. It would also be a big step in our Endeavour to dissolve the Spanish Empire. If we were to lay siege to and take the city of Madrid, and perhaps even capture King Ferdinand or his successor we could not only tame Spain but also take great steps to undermining the Catholic church."

Annabeth quickly considered this. It wasn't a bad idea, a long shot, but not a bad idea. Chances are of course that those children would never set foot on French soil. The risk is minimal at best, provided the proper arrangements were made as she was sure they would be made.

"Why would I agree to this. My service lies in commanding his Majesties ships, not impregnating his Majesties prisoners. I am an honest man, and am unkindly disposed to attacks on my honor," the Captain replied, not much to Annabeth's surprise.

"You don't need to chose now. However, the King said that should no reasonable use be found for the princess you are to do away with her. As an agent of the king you are to act in the spirit of his wishes," Athena announced.

"I am honored by the responsibility," Perseus replied and bowed to his two superiors. "If that is all I will lay the mantle of responsibility to ground for the night and will spend the rest of the day in a more holy manner. That and the entire grand fleet couldn't save me from mother's wrath if I fail to visit her?" Perseus asked.

"You may leave Captain," Athena said. "Until we meet again."

Percy inclined his head. "Ladies, father."

With that, he left the room. "That went better than expected," Poseidon announced, sounding suspiciously upbeat.

* * *

 **Enjoy folks. Ahm, I changed a few things. Silena is now the princess. Piper wasn't even introduced yet but will soon be introduced in America.**

 **Kindly Review from time to time.**


	4. Across the Atlantic

**Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth pulled on her high boots and then tied her sword belt with her saber around her waist. After checking her reflection in the mirror she sighed. While she loved her long hair she didn't want to stick out as much on a ship with more than eight hundred men. That and it could cause her all sorts of trouble on board. She would have to cut it short. She had spent most of the night being briefed on the new world. Everything from known pirate hotspots to which nations controlled which colonies and finally a large number of the native tribes that live in the new world. Anything that could be useful in the new world. Anything that could help her serve England. Most importantly anything that could help her cause Spain and France trouble.

She pulled on her boots and then left the small hotel she had spent the night in and leisurely walked down in the direction of the harbor. It was still dark outside and while they would be leaving at noon Anna thought it would be better to get to work early. When she reached the docks she saw that the Dauntless was glowing as the repairs were being completed. At the same time, dozens of more men were carrying crates, barrels, and other stores on board, even a few goat.

She stepped onto the large warship and headed to her stateroom and stowed away her things before taking a long walk through Portsmouth. By the time she returned to the Dauntless it was dawn and the ship finally lay in silence. The dock workers had completed their work on the ship and only a few men were still bringing stores onboard. Also, the first crew members were returning from their pubs, brothels, or families. She waited until she spotted Mr. Beckendorf approaching the ship in his uniform and headed over to him when he reached the Quarterdeck. "Good morning Commander," she greeted him,

"Ms. Chase," the bulky man greeted her in return and bowed slightly.

"Just out of curiosity, when will we bringing out guests on board?"

"When the Captain commands it," Mr. Beckendorf replied. "I'm doing inventory, want to come along," he asked.

Over the next few hours, the last preparations were made. As they approached noon the crew started filling in, sailors and soldiers alike. Finally, she spotted the Captain himself standing at the dock with a middle-aged, brown-haired woman. The two embraced before Perseus boarded the ship and joined them on the ship. "Your mother?" she asked him.

"Yes," he confirmed. "She isn't happy about this reassignment but will also take a ship to Port Royal in one month. According to her, I need someone to keep me out of trouble."

"She sounds like a good mother," Annabeth said, asking herself why she and her own mother had the coldest mother-child relationship she had ever encountered.

Perseus smiled. "You have no idea. Ms. Chase, would you be so kind as to fetch our princess from the fortress and escort her back down to the bring. I am sure we can find accommodation that is more befitting her title once we are safely at sea," he suggested and waved down at his mother from the ship.

"Yes, sir," she said and hurried off the quarter-deck, through the ship, and towards the gangway.

"Hey, you two!" she ordered two of the new marines. One was a large Asian guy from the far east who had somehow ended up a red coat and the other was a Scotish looking lad. Both couldn't be older than twenty.

"Come with me, you are helping me with a prisoner transfer," she announced.

"Yes Ma'am," they said in unison and grabbed their rifles. She hurried down the gangway, followed by the two redcoats.

"What is your name?" she asked the Asian.

"Frank Zang, Ma'am. Before you asked I was born in Britain. My mother is from China, father was in his majesties army. It's a long story," he announced with an Oxford dialect.

"You'll have to tell me another time, ever seen a princess?" she asked as she led them through the fortresses gates.

"No Ma'am, I haven't," he admitted and the Scottish guy sniggered.

Annabeth only smiled and led the two men down into the dungeons. The princess sat in the corner of her cell with her knees pulled up against her chest. "Mr. Zang, this is your first princess," she announced and then turned to face the girl. "Bonjour princess. J'espère que tu as bien dormi," she greeted the princess.

"I did. Are you here to execute me?" Silena replied in her native tongue.

"No, you are returning to the comfort of your brig," Annabeth announced. "Unlock this cell," she then ordered one of the guards.

The prison guard unlocked the door and the two marines entered and grabbed the princess's arms and pulled her to her feet. The princess would have stumbled over the gown she was wearing but the two men stopped her from falling. "I can walk on my own!" she growled in English.

"Well, follow me, your majesty," Annabeth announced.

"What are you English hoping to achieve by kidnapping me?"

"You can ask whatever questions you want later. For now, you are going back to the brig!" Annabeth announced and led the princess back to her cell on board the ship.

At daybreak, the Dauntless set sail on a westbound heading with sails flying in the wind. The Union Jack flew with the wind as they started their journey towards the horizon.

"Ms. Chase, would you care to release our guest from her cell? She can share quarters with you unless you have any objections," the Captain announced.

"Of course not," Annabeth said and headed down to the brig where she let the princess out of her cage and led her back to the Captain.

Selina glared at the captain. "My Lord. I demand to be released at once."

"You are free to go your my lady. Feel free to leave anytime," Perseus offered in fluid French. Beckendorf grinned as well and apparently just than Selina noticed that she was standing in her underdress because she blushed deeply.

"Ms. Chase, would you be ever so kind as to share your quarters with our beloved French guest? Give her something to wear while you are at it!" Lord Jackson ordered. "She is after all of Royalty and deserves some curtacy."

Selina's features softened slightly and she bowed her head slightly. "In that case, I am inclined to accept your offer," Selina said in her native language and bowed.

"Ms, Chase?" the princess asked.

"Ahm yes? Oh yeah. Follow me?" she announced and lead Selina off the quarterdeck.

"The Captain, he is very handsome for an English man..." Selina said smirking and twisted a strand of her long black hair around her finger. "I might actually seek out his quarters tonight."

Annabeth stared at her openmouthed for a moment. "French!" she muttered dismissively. "You are a princess," she reminded Selina.

"Oh come on. This is just like in the stories. The noblewoman being abducted by a dashing Pirate Captain who then has his way with her. Granted, he might not be a pirate but it'll have to do. That and I can rub it in my fiancee's face when I'm back at home," she explained.

"Well, do whatever you must! Just spare me the details," Annabeth muttered and entered her cabin but realized that for one reason it wasn't sitting right for her. "So, this is the room us ladies will stay in. We'll have privacy here, the captain will Keelhaul anyone who comes here with less than noble intentions," she assured the princess.

"Coming from the person who abducted me from my Cabin this isn't very reassuring," Selina reminded her.

"Yeah well. I will never apologize for helping mess with you French. You folks had this coming for trying to snatch Gibraltar last year," Annabeth replied lightly.

"Fair enough," Selina conceeded and sat down one of the four cannons that lined the Port and Starboard wall in front of their closed gunports.

"So, we are heading to the new world?" Selina asked thoughtfully.

"Well, to Port Royal at first but we do intend to sail to the mainland in due course. Once the Governor has Dauntless at his disposal he will want to use her to flex his military muscles and close to the mainland is where you would do such a thing. With us around the French, Spanish, and Dutch will have to reevaluate their strategy."

"Oh great, so now you are explaining to me how you intend to harass my country?" Selina asked.

"Yes, I need someone to bounce ideas of that isn't the captain," she explained.

"I am honored to help you harass my kingdom," Selina announced dryly.

"Put on something more decent and let's get back out on top deck!"

* * *

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	5. Skandal at high sea

Annabeth Chase

Sure enough that night Selina left the quarters with only one possible destination. For some reason, the idea of her climbing in the Captains bed just didn't sit right with her. Not that it was any of her business. She hadn't slept well but blamed that on the fact that her new home was bobbing around on the waves. So, at the first hint of light through her windows she got dressed, tied her saber and knife around her waist, and returned to the gundeck. She found Beckendorf standing on the top deck in his officers. This was the first time she had seen a black man in this suit, and had to admit that it suited him a lot better than she would have thought possible.

"Mr. Beckendorf," he greeted him.

"Ms. Chase," Mr. Beckendorf greeted her in return. "We are making good speed. I know, it's doubtful that the French could muster a response this fast but we are all keeping our eyes on the horizon. So far there were no sails on the horizon, I guess it won't stay that way forever. But, nothing large enough to be a threat to us will be out looking for us just about now," he explained.

"I'm not stupid, I know how long it takes to prep a ship of the line for pursuit!" she snapped and Beckendorf chuckled.

"Don't eat me alive," he said and raised a spyglass at the horizon. "Sails South South-West! Looks like one of those old Spanish Galleons. Did she follow the wrong star? Did their Navigator die?" he mused.

"Should I go wake the Captain?" Annabeth asked.

For what? A ship on the horizon. That ship can't cause us any problems, especially since it is one of the few ships slower than our own," Beckendorf replied lightly and collapsed his spyglass. "Did you sleep well?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Well enough."

Beckendorf chuckled, "So better than I did the first I set foot on a ship!"

Annabeth cracked a smile and they stood on the quarterdeck together.

 **Perseus**

Perseus awoke and breathed in the scent of the sea. The raven-haired princess of France was lying next to him, not wearing nothing at all. The British officer sat up and admired the woman for a moment before getting dressed.

She had surprised him in the evening and when she had dropped her garments he had had no inclination of not taking advantage of her generosity. So, after kissing her on the cheek he got dressed and left his cabin. Soon after that he joined his first officer and Annabeth on the quarter deck.

"Morning Captain, hope you slept well," Beckendorf greeted him.

"Never better. I'll take it from here. You can turn in," Perseus announced.

"Sir, yes sir," the first announced and left the quarter deck.

"Good morning Ms Chase," he then greeted his guest.

"Good morning, honorable Captain. It is comforting to know that our princess was in such good hands tonight, " Annabeth jabbed at him.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do? She just took her clothes off!" Perseus defended himself.

"Yes, and then you stumbled into her, and out of her, and back into her... " Annabeth joked and sniggered.

Perseus smiles, "Accidents happen. I trust you slept well Ms Chase."

"Well enough," Annabeth confirmed.

* * *

 **So, this is it for now. I know, it is a crazy short chapter but I didn't really want to go into detail with the journey seeing as I want to introduce Jason, Piper, and the others.**

 **Now to Semina. Don't worry. The ships are set in stone. However I do enjoy a good character development. Yes, Selina slept with Percy. She is trying to get on her captors good side, that and she only knows the real world from books so to he everything is romantic and exciting.**

 **Yes, Percy committed a serious crime against the Percabeth. In his defense, if you are a guy, and a girl like Selina comes on to you like that...**


	6. Enjoying an extensive stay at land

Annabeth Chase

"Land ho!" one of the young sailors called from the crows nest. Annabeth sighed in relief and breathed in the warm salty sea breeze.

The Caribbean sunburned on her skin as her hair flew in the wind. She held on to a length of rope that ran along the length of the bowsprit.

She walked to the back of the forecasted and looked down at the main deck. Redcoats were crossing blades in mock duels. Dozens of sailors were scrubbing the decks or tending to the ropes. Even more were sitting around on barrels playing dice.

Once she had gotten used to life at sea she had learned to even enjoy some of it. Over the past few weeks, she had grown a lot friendlier with Selina, which was nice seeing as they were forced to share a bed. She had however found herself steering clear of Perseus whenever possible. Not that she went out of her way to evade him, she just never ended up hanging out where he did.

As cheers erupted from the crew Annabeth slowly walked to the back of the ship and joined Perseus, Charles, Travis and his brother Connor Stoll. The Princess was also present along with that Asian Red Coat, Mr. Zang. Leo Valdez was scrubbing the planks and steering clear of the senior officers.

"We're finally there? " Annabeth asked.

"It sure seems like it, unless I made a große error when I plotted our heading," Perseus agreed. "Mr. Beckendorf, advise the crew to not try to lose all their money on the first day to the gambling or some brothel. Secura the Mizzentop sail and the chasers. Ready the ship for port. I want the cannons and powder bunkers locked down secured before we enter the bay. Mr. Valdez, don't stop scrubbing. Mr. Zang, don't stand around looking like a dimwit. Straighten your uniform, this is the Royal Navy, not the French Foreign Legion."

Annabeth leaned against the railing and watches as Perseus continued barking orders and Port Royal appeared on the horizon and drew closer. Only a few hours later the large ship was pulling into port and the anchor was dropped.

"Secura all sails, drop the anchor!" Percy yelled once they were in the middle of the bay and spin the wheel to port, slowly turning the ship so that her broadside was aimed out at sea.

The bay itself was beautiful, with the harbor town right at the shore and large hills, covered by jungles. At the ports left mouth was a large bastion with towers, thick gray walls, and heavy cannons. The English

Annabeth used a spyglass to look at the harbor. A few traders and three frigates were moored to the docks, and a crowd had gathered at the docks to great the Ship of the line. "The harbor is rather empty," Beckendorf announced.

"Yes, curious. At least a dozen ships should be here," Perseus agreed. "Have a boat readied and in the water. Ms. Chase and I will go to shore. I would have you come along but those corrupt Airheads we call governors might have an issue with the skin color of my first officer "

Beckendorf grimaced. "I know, don't worry about it, sir. I'll keep the ship ready to set sail and let the crew go on shore leave once the pilot boards to moor our ship."

The two men shook hands and two minutes later Annabeth found herself sitting in a long rowboat with Perseus and Mr. Zang, who had gotten the job of playing her bodyguard, his musket clutched in his hands. "Relax," Annabeth whispered over to him.

"Sorry, Ma'am," he hissed.

"Drop the Ma'am, call me Annabeth," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

She sighed, it was hopeless.

At the pier, they were awaited by a crowd of colonists and harbor workers. Two sailors hurried up and moored the boat, allowing herself and Percy to disembark. They were approached by a middle-aged official. "Good morning my lord. I am Commander Wilson. I'm in charge down here."

"Good afternoon. I am Lord Perseus Jackso, commander of the Dauntless. This is Ms. Chase, from the Foreign Office. She is serving as our Agent afloat," Perseus introduced them and shook the commoner's hand.

"We must head to the garrison and report to the Lord Governor for Orders," Perseus announced.

"Very well my lord. He should be at his manner though. Should I make arrangments to reprovision your vessel?"

"Make it so, good sir," Perseus replied and then their group made their way through the city.

Annabeth was soon sweating on the hot, wet, tropical climates, and she wasn't happy. She had to admit though, Port Royal was beautiful with its palm treats and Turquoise ocean. They passed a marketplace, stores, taverns, and further into the island. The sea faded from view and was taken over by the charming view of sugar plantations and the countless black slaves working them, encouraged on by rifle and or whip-wielding watchmen.

They headed deeper into the plantation, right to the top of the large hill towards the large white governer's manner. The front door was guarded by two redcoats with rifles slung across their back. They snapped to attention as their small party approached and walked out to meet Perseus.

"Captain, Ms. Chase, the Lord Governor is expecting you," one of the soldiers greeted them.

"Very well, it is time that we introduce ourselves," Perseus announced and leaving their escort outside he and Ms Chase entered the large white manner. The house' servant led them up to the first floor and into a large office, lined with bookshelves.

A tall men with graying beard and a s ceremonial white wig got to his feet. He looked pretty intimidating with his electric blue eyes and muscular build. "Governor Zeus, I am captain Jackson of the Dauntless!" Perseus greeted him.

"Ah Captain, what brings you to this corner of the British Empire?" the Governor asked.

"I was ordered to report to the garrison for instructions along with my ship and my crew. Ms Chase here is my agent from the foreign office."

The Governor chuckled. "I see. The Dauntless will make a fine addition to the fleet. Captain, report to the garrison. In the mean time I will have words with Ms Chase on news from London.

Perseus saluted. "Yes sir! Very good, sir."

"Oh and Captain?" Zeus called after him when he reached the door.

"Yes?"

"In the future when you and Ms Chase come up here. Make sure she dresses in an attire propped for a woman."

He glanced at Annabeth who's gray eyes now held a dangerous sparkle. "Of course, sir," Percy, making a mental note to never do such a thing.

"Lord Governor. Mr Chase find me where you are finished!" he said and bowed before leaving the office and closing the door.

So he went back down to the Porch where he ordered Frank to follow him while the rest was to stay behind and await Ms Chase's return.

"So, anything new, my Lord?" Mr Zang asked, shouldering his musket.

"No, apart from that I don't think Ms Chase and our Governor will get along very well! Blimy, the weather is nice here."

"That it is, much nicer than London, sir."

Perseus nodded. "That isn't exactly a an accomplishment."

"Sir, I must say. I heard of slavery back home but I didn't imagine it to be this cruel," Jason announced, looking over at the fields.

Perseus nodded. "That I agree. While slavery is necessary for any prosperous empire it can be practiced in a much more decent manner. This is rather distasteful. Alas, at least we aren't guilty of draging them from their homes."

"Really?" Frank asked.

"Indeed, their own tribes have been selling their people to the Arabs for centuries. The Colonies are just new costomers. It is quite a lucrative traid."

Together they walked through the tropical paradise and straight towards the fortress where they were stopped by two English regulars.

"Good afternoon. We are here to report to Commadore Ares and Mr Brunner," Perseus announced.

The two regulars jumped to attention and saluted. "Captain, of course sir. I must inform my supirior, sir. I can't just allow you to enter the garison."

Perseus returned the salute. "Very good. I wouldn't expect anything else."

One of the two men turned around and hurried off through the door and dissapeared into the fortress.

"So, how long have you been stationed here?" he asked the second man, an Irish looking fellow.

"Three years, sir. My entire family moved here," the other guard replied stiffly.

"At ease," Perseus said and smirked.

He sure hoped that Annabeth was doing alright. He didn't know Annabeth that well but he knew that she didn't like being disrespected. He just hoped that she could put away any comments. Perseus was worried though that the Governer might put her through a tough spot.

After a few minutes the guard returned. "The Commodore and Mr Brunner will see you now, sir!"

"Very well, lead the way!"

They were led into the inner courtyard where fifty or so redcoats were drilling and into the fortress. After climbing a few flights of stairs they entered the map room and main room. There were two large desks and five large map tables. Also the center of the rooms floor was tiled as a map of the colonies. Swords hung form the wall along with other decorations That wasn't the best part about the office.

His favorite part of the office were the large windows that offered a stunning view of the caribbean.

"Ah, Captain!" Mr Brunner greeted him. "It's been a while since the Naval Accedemy."

"That it has," Perseus agreed and bowed his head. Then he shook hands with the Commodore before folding his hands agai9n

He was awaited by two men, one large musclar man in an army uniform and another middle aged man with a graying beard, sitting in a wheel chair. "Gentlemen," Perseus greeted them while Frank remained at the door, standing at perpetual attention.

"Ah Captain, we saw you arriving earlier. It is a pleasure to have you here," the Commodore greeted him.

"I am here to report in for duty!"

Mr Brunner smiled. "Very good. Just get your ship ready. I am sure that our dear Governer is providing your agent from the Forign Office with an assignment. I apoligize for the less than acceptable treatment you will recieve during your stay here. Depending on how you chose to complete that assignment we will deturmine how much we can trust you. You aren't the first young Captain to be sent to this part of the Empire and we havn't had to much good expirence."

"Very well, sir," Perseus said. "I will not dissapoint you."

"See that you don't," Ares growled. "Even with your vessel at our disposal our ranks are streached awefully thin."

"Aye aye, sir!" Perseus replied and saluted.

"You are dismissed," the Commadore announced.

Perseus saluted one more time and then left the office with Frank on his heels. "If I may be so bold, those two Gentlemen seemed to be very much on edge," Frank observed.

"I agree. Something is going on here. Keep that to yoruself though. I want the crew to be at ease," Perseus ordered.

"Yes, of course, sir!"

They returned back to the town where. His crew members were to be found everywhere. In front of the bars, and brothels. "The working ladies of Port Royal will be making record profits tonight," Perseus mused, and glanced over to the docks in the distance. Even from here he could see his ship resting in the bay.

"I assume, sir!" Frank ordered stiffly.

"It is around two pm. Could I intrest you in some tea?" Perseus asked.

"Very much so, sir!" Frank agreed.

"Then let us find a good place to sit down."

Sure enough Annabeth found him, less than an hour later, sitting outside a caffe with Frank, drinking tea. She looked angry as she briskly walked walked up to him. Her eyes held a dangerous sparkle. "We have our assignment. Apparently some village elected a Spanish woman as mayor and is now refusing to pay taxes," Annabeth announced, skipping all formalties concerning addressing a suprior.

"Oh well. Sit down, Ms Chase. Drink some Tea. We also have some news you should know about."

* * *

 **Kindly review.**


	7. Back at sea

**Annabeth**

The crew wasn't happy over having to leave port shortly after daybreak but at least they had fresh water again. Annabeth wasn't either. She didn't mind being away from that island and its awfully rude Governor. He had pretty much taken every oportunity to insult her.

Perseus too seemed to be relieved to be back at sea.

They had been underway for almost two weeks to reach South Carolina. The winds were decent enough though and she was happy to be out of the carribeans sweltering heat. She spent most of her time either with Silena, who despise being French royalty happened to be quite pleasant company and surprisingly with Perseus. He was a good man to talk to.

She glanced over at him from where she was standing with Silena and Will. He was standing at the searing wheel, keeping the ship on course with one hand. The wind was almost coming from the side, which according to Perseus was good for them.

Annabeth turned her attention down to the deck where Leo was once again scrubbing to decks after playing a prank on their princess. Apart from that the cannons were being cleaned and a handful of the crew were wrestling and boxing. It looked like Frank Zang was making quite a name for himself.

"Ah, looks like are close to land!" she heard Perseus said to Beckendorf.

"I need to go," she told Silena and Will before hurrying off to join the two senior officers.

"Land?" she asked.

"Seagulls," Beckendorf announced and pointed at some of the birds flying in the distance.

"With any luck, and should my heading be true, we could reach our destination before supper. Now this North North West heading isn't easy to stay on and as I am sure you can tell we've left Jamaca and the carribean. With the currents this time of the year we might have been pushed a bit further east than planned so if we are unfortionate we might have to sail up the coast for a few days until we reach Charleston."

Suddenly Percy spun the wheel to port and brought them on a west bound heading.

The sails turned into the wind and billowed forward and she felt a slight tug as the almost one hundred ninty foot long Dauntless slowly sped up. "Give me full canvas!" Perseus ordered.

Beckendorf cleared his voice. "Full canvas lads! Fast rope on the gallent sails. Double time. Valdez, I want you up on the crows nest now!"

The deck exploded into activaty and Perseus raised a spyglass. "Anything on the horizon?" Beckedorf asked.

"No Mr Beckendorf. I fear not so far. Perhaps we can count our blessings! I always feer that we we end up getting run down by a squardon of French men of war," Perseus joked.

"Aye sir," he agreed.

"So Captain, how much faith do you have in your skills as a Navigator?" Annabeth inquired

Perseus sighed. "Quite a lot, under normal circumstances. But with the weather over the last few days it's been a challange to get a propper bearing."

The three of them continued to stand there and after a moment Silena joined them. "I planned for a short trip at sea. Now I don't think I'll be leaving this ship in a long time," Silena announced.

"Don't worry, my lady. Once Mr Beckendorf and I have aranged for a propper residence on Port Royal you may disembark but stay on the premisis," he announced.

Silena laughed. "Don't worry. Ten pegasi couldn't get me back there. Apart from being dragged onto your ship and imprisioned here, and being bored out of my mind for the past few weeks, I've been having a lot more fun than I ever had in Paris, or I would have had in Spain. Let us face it, it wouldn't have been much different than here. I would have ended up in bed with some high born snob and stuck at his reisidence."

Perseus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Annabeth was getting the suspicoun that Silena had just slept with him to spite her family, and to have something to mess with him.

Charles chuckled and grabbed the Spyglass from Percy and raised it. "A merchant, Starboard?" he half asked. "To far away to make out her colores."

"Then it is safe to assume that they can se us as well. Is she land or sea bound?"

"Sea bound, Captain!" Beckendorf.

"Well then!" Perseus mused and put the Dauntless on a new heading, in the direction from where the merchant had come from.

Annabeth looked up at the blue sky. Living on Dauntless had at least one great advantage. Unlike in London, she had actually developed a decent tan.

Another hour past until the call rang out over the ship. "Land ho!" Lea Vadlez announced.

Annabeth glanced up at the early afternoon sun.

"Mr Beckendorf, assemble a landingparty for our arrival. As our forign office respresentative, Ms Chase will lead this operation. If they don't remember that they are to behave like gentlemen I am sure a good hard look at our long guns will help them remeber," Perseus announced.

"And what if they still won't pay their taxes?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Then we will arrest the towns leadership and bring them back to Port Royal for a trial," the Captain announced firmly.

"And if they don't just hand out their leadership?" she asked.

Perseus shrugged.

"In that case they are in open rebellion against the crown, the king of England. We will either storm the town with Marines or bombard them with our cannons!" Beckendorf explained and Annabeth rubbed their temples. "Why am I not suprised that the Royal Navy's solution to all problems is either a Naval Bombardment or a frontal assault by Royal Marines?"

"Because we are the Royal Navy!" Will Solace admitted, joining them.

"Good afternoon doctor? How are the Stoll Twins doing?" Silena asked.

"Well, considering that you pushed them off the balcony behind your cabin," the Doctor said, more sourly.

"They were watching me clean myself and changing. It is impropper for gentlemen to spy on a woman like that, especially on a Noble woman!" Silena defended herself.

Annabeth grinned at the princess. They had gotten off easily with Silena. Had they spied on her like that, she would have gone straight to Perseus to have them at the verly least flogged. Yes, Annabeth knew that her curves and face caught the eyes of most men on board, and no, she had no interest in showing off those cruves.

"Reporting them would have been more prudent, my lady. I would have had them flogged and put back to work!" Perseus warned. "Now you pushed the two of them over board, waited untill yo finished getting dressed before calling man over board, and Connor broke his arm when he hit the water. It took us almost twenty minutes to find them!"

Silena shrugged. "Je ne veux jamais m'excuser d'avoir défendu mon honneur."

"Je craignais autant," Perseus replied and Annabeth sniggered while Will and Charles just looked confused.

Annabeth grabbed the Spyglass from Perseus and looked forward, to the horizon. Sure enough, she could make out a tin dark line. "How many men will you be giving me?" she asked.

"I think fourty should be enough to deal with a few villagers, should they be harboring thoughts of rebellion," Perseus replied. "And if you are in too much distress we can simply start a Naval Bombardment."

"In that case I will go prepare myself. Mr Beckendorf, make sure your men are ready on arrival. Gentlmen, my lady," she bade her farewell and briskly walked off the aft castell and decended down into the ship's massive hull. After poking by her cabing to fetch her saber and sword belt she headed down to the first gundeck and to the master of arms to get two pistols, pouder, and musket balls.

Then, with two pistols stuck in her sword belts, chest belt, she caught herself pacing up and down the deck, going through what she could say to find a peaceful solution to their problems. If word got around the Colonies that the Governer was using a vessel as powerful as the Dauntless to bully around small towns it could cause quite a few problems. Englishmen were not known to appriciate being pressured into complience. It could at some point cause rebellion down the line, once the Dauntless, or a similar threat wasn't arround.

Suddenly there was shouting through out the ship. What was going on. Then she heard the order being called out through out the ship

"All hands, take up arms. Gunners, take your positions. Marines, take up arms. Spanish Galleon ahead!" the deck officer yelled.

Annabeth sighed. Why couldn't anything ever by simple. Sailors rolled out of their hamlocks and ran to their cannons and one by one, from bow to stern, the starboard and port gunports were opened and the cannons were pushed out. The marines that weren't on duty until now charged into the deck and acceopted their rifles and Annabeth used the oportunity to hurry back onto the top deck where marines were taking position along the railing. She climbed up onto the main starboard walkway and hurried back to the aft castel.

Dauntless's more than one hundred guns were pushed forward into their shooting pososition and she had to admit, it was quite an awesome display of fire power. "Where did this galleon come from!" Annabeth asked.

"Sure was ahead, but it took us while to make her out," Beckendorf announced and handed her the spyglass. "She's a big one. At least seventy guns," he explained as she raised the spyglass to her eyes. "She is sailing in a very unfavorable heading right now, doupt she'll be making more than three knots."

"And she has her guns out! Relax Beckendorf, I think she is a traid Galleon, not a warhsip. From the looks of it she'll have less than thirty cannons. I doupt her captain will want to pick a fight with a first rate ship of the line. Chances are, they are scared."

"We could engage them," the Commander suggested.

"Should I remind you that we aren't here to declare a war?" Annabeth asked.

"Forgive me, but that Spanish ship well definetly report us and it will be a few weeks and by now king Philip will have sent the word out to look for us. Before long we could have the entire French and Spanish Navy's hunting . Vessels sink all the time, even Spanish Galleons.

By now King Philip and the French crown will have sent out the word to every port flying their colors. Now that Spanish Galleon will report the sighting of a British Man of War, prouling these waters. If we aren't careful, we could have their entire fleets hunting us, especially when they somehow find out Silena is still on board."

Silena...? Annabeth paused for a moment. Not even Perseus, who had slept with the princess, called her Silena, at least not in front of others.

Annabeth glanced at the Captain and then at the ship in the distance.

"Then that is a risk we will have to take. That Galleon is just armed heavily enough to scare of the average pirate sloop. It would be awefully ungentlemanly to attack them. The question is, is if Galleon coming from Charleston and if yes, did they recently take over the town?" Perseus reasoned. "If they did, we will have to hang someone, likely the major, unless they put up a valient fight against the Spanish or face us with honor. Then perhaps I can grant the king's mercy."

She sighed and watched as they slowly past the Spanish ship. Through the Spyglass she could see how nervous the other vessels crew was over the prospect of having to face of the Dauntless. In her opionion keeping the gunports open was unnecessary but if Perseus insisted on it.

Finally the order came to stand down and slowly, her marines started assembling as the black line on the horizon grew and grew until they drew close enough to make out the shore and the small town slightly off to their left with smoke rising into the sky from the chimneys. It was a small town, with less than a thousand inhabitants but the houses looked relaitvly well cared for and they even had two small cannon positions with maybe half a dozen guns on either side of the vallage, facing out to sea. It might be enough to scare of pirates but they wouldn't do much against anything more, especially not a man of war like the Dauntless.

She used the Spyglass and saw some activity in the town. She could hear the churchbells ringing in the distances, alarming the locals to their arrival. A croud started appearing in the streets and moving towards the beach.

"Ready the boats!" Perseus yelled down at the crew. "Away party, muster on deck. Lieutenant Stoll! Have your brother start op the oven. The crew is eating warm tonight. Then join Ms Chase and the landing party!" Perseus called.

"Aye, sir," Travis replied and hurried of the aft castell and down under deck.

"Captain, I don't like this!" Beckendorf warned, gazing out at the town.

"Relax, Mr Beckendorf. Their city hall is still flying British colours!" Perseus replied.

"Ms Chase, join the men down on deck! You are in charge, handle this siduation at your leasure!" Perseus ordered.

With those glorious, liberating words she hurried down to the marines and quickly spotted Frank, wearing his red coat, sailors hat, and with the two arming belts crossed over his chest. He was tightly clutching his musket.

"Mr Zang!" she greeted the large, very nervous young man.

"Ms Chase," he replied and lowered his gaze from where it had hovered for a moment, which turned out ot be her cleavage.

"Just keep you eyes open and you will fine. Those townsfolks know that if they attack kingsmen like yourself Dauntless will blast them and their homes to the neverworld," she reminded him and smiled.

Truth be told she wanted to, if possible, not have to shatter a revolt.

"Mr Beckendorf, bring her about!" she heard Perseus yelled from the aftcastell. "Mr Stoll, secure the sails and drop anchor once we are in position!"

She felt the ship turn and the massive sails were pulled in. "Dropping anchor!" Travis Stoll yelled somewhere from the front of the ship. A few seconds later there was a large splash.

"Royal Genadiers! Prepare to file out! As marines you will be the first to set foor on solid ground. Do not to anything that could dishonor your league!" she yelled and hurried up the stairwell to supervise the three large landing boats being lowered into the water and less then five minutes later she was was sitting in one of the boats with almost twenty other men. Once the rest of the regiment had boarded the two other boats the officer sitting in the back called out and they started making their way towards the beach.

* * *

 **Here is a quick update before going back to my fantasy novel and that PJO sex story. Kindly check out my wattpad account. My actually good work is there. Pen name is : WinterWolf561.**


	8. In the name of the King

Sand crunched under her boat keel as they washed ashore a few hundred meters left of the town on the back of that swell and Annabeth, along with her fourty red coats disembarking as well. She slowly walked up the beach until she reached its middle. Then the improvised Company, split into two lines, two men deep formed up a few feet behind her.

"Attention and march. Forward slow!" An officer yelled. She spotted Frank among the red coats.

Then she walked ahead to the beat of marching drums and the melody of the flutes. When they entered the town, the streets were empty, with out a person in sight. Boarded up windows told a tale of locals not happy with the appearance of a British Man of War right of their dock. And so she and her men also weren't welcome.

"Should we form a Collom?" She asked the Officer walking next to her, the banner boy walking only a few steps behind them.

"I thought you'd never asked. I finally meet a woman with some understanding of military matters." Then he turned to his men. "Company! Form a lose four-man Collom. Keep your eyes open lads, these town's men don't face us in rank and file!"

The men hastily fell into formation, now grabbing their rifles more rightly and they walked up the hill to the largest house where Annabeth presumed the major or royal governer lived, or perhaps the traitor?

She walked up the stair, right up to the front doors, letting the soldiers gather around the door and entered alone. It was a big house, almost a manner and it to was empty. Where was everyone? She rolled her shoulder and relaxed. If anyone associated her the entire town would be burned to the ground, and Annabeth truly hoped she could rely on a people's desire to live.

She found the door to the main study open and entered a room lined with books shelves and with a large desk in the middle, covered in scrolls. A woman sat behind the desk, her boots parked on the desk. She had olive skin... Spanish or Portuguese!

"I suppose I should thank you for not blasting this town to cinders," the woman greeted her with a very thick Spanish accent lased into her voice.

"Explain to me why we showed such restraint when a Spanish is sitting behind that desk, and a woman at that? Has this town officially declared is's loyalty to the Spanish crown? Is that why you have failed to pay your taxes?"

The Spanish woman got up and smiled. "Why is a woman confronting me? Many interesting questions that must be asked. But we should remember our manners. I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, the elected Mayor of this humble town. Who do I have the honor of dealing with?"

Annabeth smiled slightly. "I am Annabeth Chase, agent of his majesties Foreign Office. So, if this town isn't guilty of treason then explain to me why it has failed to pay its taxes? Your answer better be good or otherwise you might find yourself hanging."

Reyna crossed her arms. "I was elected because unlike your royally appointed Mayor, I actually knew how to lead a settlement. The truth is simple, despite my heart and blood being Spanish these townsmen are good and honest Englishmen. However, this town will not pay taxes until the Governer upholds his own responsibilities to us, just like I told the last bureaucrat sent here."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really? What would these duties be?" She asked.

"Like protecting us. For the past few months, we have been having rather big problems with a large raiding party of Cherokee. It was small things at first, hunting parties meeting in the woods. But then they started raiding our farms. I formed a militia to deal with them but despite being brave men they lack in everything from numbers and training to rifles. I have persistently sent for help from the Governor but he has so far failed to head our calls. Yesterday we managed to buy powder and rifles from a Spanish ship but it still won't make much of a difference. It is very hard to guess how many of those savages are out there but my most optimistic guesses are north of a thousand men. There are rumors that one of the farmers from the plantation might have defiled one of their women and that this started all this unfortion but it is hard to tell at this point, not that it matters at this point. They dragged a few folk of too, mostly women, we assume to be kept as slaves. As Englishmen, these townsfolk have a right to be protected by the crown and her armies."

Annabeth sighed. "So basically, if we help you get rid of this pest you will stop causing us trouble?"

Reyna nodded. "Yes, you help us contain this threat to our community and I, a Spanish woman will personally deliver every pound owed to the crown if you so wish."

"Your demands are reasonable. I will need to hold council with the Dauntless's Captain. As we wait I am sure our men at arms can assist your town militia. However, I believe we can come to an accord, you know, as responsible women?"

Reyna smiled. "May the cannons and rifles of men rest today, and the virture of women keep it that way."

Annabeth bowed her head slightly and together and and Reyna walked back downstairs and headed through the front foor where Annabeth found that a large crowd of a few hundered men and women had gathered around the front of the house, armed with antiquated muskets and pichforks, faced by Annabeth's red coats, who had formed two lose lines, two men deep.

Reyna cleared her voice. "Do not worry, I have begun negotations with the crowns representative and we might already have struck an accord. This towns reconsiliation with his majesty is near, and so is this towns salvation from the savages."

Cheering erupted from the crowd. "Mr Grace, gather your militia men and muster them infront of the church for inspection by the Royal Marines. You may not have to wait long to avenge the Saston Farm afterall."

"Yes Ms Arellano!" A tall, blond, young and yelld to his men. "Gather the rest of the militia, you heard the woman!" And a large group of the men hurried off while people started spilling from the houses. Annabeth looked over at the Dauntless, laying in anchor right outside the harber and flashed it a thumbs up.

"Leuitenant! Have you men settle down. May I borrow Mr Zang to take me back to the ship. I have to inform the Captain of what has transpired."

And inform the Captain she did. She was pleased to find that the Captain went along with her recomendations and by the time the sun started setting, she Perseus, his senior officers, and three hundered of his marines had set up camp just outside the town.

She could see the hundered or so militia men being drilled by Royal Marines. Some of the townspeople were also welcoming the Royal Marines with wine and meed.

If the estimates were accurate she couldn't see how four hundered men could, even if three hundered of them were royal marines, could take it up with a thousand but decided to leave matters like war and death in the hands of Perseus and his marines. Especially since they brought four nine pounder field guns from the Dauntless's cargo hold.

So that evening she found herself sitting in one of the pubs with Beckendorf, drinking bear. It was obvious that they were suprised to see a black man in a position of athority but seeing as he was a high ranking officer in the Royal Navy they didn't dare mess with him. "That went better as expected, is our favorite princess causing us any trouble in my absence?"

Charles chcuckled. "No, she is bored with out you. Not enough to help scrubbing the decks though!" He joked.

Annabeth smiled. "A thousand Indians? Are you sure we aren't bighting off more than we can chew?"

"The Marine's don't think so. We talked to some of the militia men. The Indians are mostly equipped with rudamentary short range weapons, bows, and older muskets. The bows are the most dangerous in that. The marines think that the entire enemy army, should they face us in force, would come apart after a few salvos."

"I see," Annabeth said, still not convinced. The only knowlage she had about warefare was from books. She usually specilized in the diplomatic side of things.

She was just about to take another drink from her mug when he heard screaming outside the pub.

Beckendorf sighed and put on his officers hat. "What is it this time? I havn't seen this much chaos since I put in dublin and all those drunk Irish folk caused a fuss. These townsfolk!"

Then, after paying for their drinks they headed out of the pub. There in the allway they spotted a a redcoat she immidetly recognized as Frank on the market place. He was pointing his musket at what looked like an elderly farmer, standing in front of the town. They were standing at the gallows. She also spotted a little black slave girl, a bit younger than the already young Frank in her knees in front of the men. The girl was laid in irons and gagged but despite that she was straining against the chain around her neck in pure panic.

Two of the other men grabbed the girl by her arms and started tearing the girl up towards the gallows. "Stop now! In the name of the King, release her!" Frank yelled.

The men ignored Frank and Charlie and Annabeth approched with a brisk walk. "Halt now!" Beckendorf yelled with his carrying bariton voice.

They froze as the new comer apporched.

Frank lowered his rifle and hurried to Annabeth's sode. "I spotted these men flogging this girl as they tried to get her up to the gallows!" He reported like the good soldier that he was.

Annabeth brushed him aside and prodeeced forwards until she reached the foot of the gallow. "Be quiet!" One of the men growled at the girl and slapped her across the face.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"She attacked me, her owner. By British law she must hang!" The elderly man reported, standing rather awkwardly.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes!"

"As far as I remember the only one allowed to pass a death warrent is a judge, governer, a high ranking officer in the servince of his Britianic Majesty, or in absence of either the Mayor. Tell me? Why isn't your Mayor or any of the other listed here witnessing this along with the rest of the village? The only reason that would come to my mind is that you are not executing a death warrent and are doing something wrong. Not only that, you were to foolish to hang her in quiet over some tree."

The farmer scowled. "I bought this wench along with a number of other slaves from that Spanish ship. She is causing me trouble..."

Annabeth held up her hand. If she was honest she didn't care about some slave being hanged by her master but she did have an obligation to uphold British law and it was better she delt with this, keeping a cool head, that Commander Beckendorf, who himself used to be a slave. ""It is obvious here that your actions hold no virture. But seing as you claim this girl attacked you, you are at liberty to bring this case too two instutions that are at liberty to sighn a death warrent."

"Mr Zang, you heard Mr Chase. Take that slave into custody and have her locked up in the Dauntless's brig, we'll sort this out later," Charles ordered.

"Yes, Commander!" He replied and slung the musket across his back. The three of them clsoed the distance to the three farmers and Frank shoved two of the men aside, grabbed the girl, and pulled her too her feet. "You five, piss off. I don't want to see you again tonight!" Charles said and the men quickly hurried off.

The Redcoat pulled the gagg from the girl's mouth and she burst into tears. "Thank you!" She tearfully cried out to Annabeth. "I swear, I only defended myself. That man-" Annabeth cut her off with a hand gestgure. "Spare me. You can tell the Captain and the Mayor your side of the story when they have time for you. It is for them to decide your guilt."

"Mr Zang, we are here in good faith. In the future, do not try to make the locals angry and do not throw around the kings name when you are so clearly outside of our athority."

"Commander, I shall return to the camp," Annabeth announced around and walk off. She should get back to the camp and assist in any way she could, and if no more work was to be done, she would just go to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **This is it for now. I hope you enjoy yourself. Do review, that would be very much appriciated. That is what keeps me writing.  
**

 **WinterWolf over and out.**


	9. Fighting the savages

**How about a quick pro-colonialism joke for starters?**

 **Percy: Knock knock!**

 **Piper ( _Cherokee_ ): Who's there?**

 **Percy: Civilisation!**

 **Piper: **( _Cherokee_ )** Civilisation who?**

 **Percy: The British Empire!  
**

 **Jason Grace**

"Where did you learn to march! The local brothel!" The red coat captain yelled at him. "Stand straight like a man, not as if some French boy fucked your ass!" The man yelled and roughly pulled him upright.

"Support your musket by the butt at your right, steady it with your left!" He yelled and forced him to hold the rifle properly.

"Larry can do it! Hank can do it! Why can't you?" The man yelled, referring to two of his friends.

"Sorry, I just don't get what good marching is and when we are marching tomorrow! We've been training for months before you came!"

The Scott grabbed him by his shoulders roughly. "How do you expect to survive a battle if you can't even march properly. As single men, you will never stand a chance! But as a unit, moving as one, you may just survive. As a group, you can conquer your fear."

Jason sighed. "This is bullshit. I've been using muskets since I was five."

"Really? But can you load one properly while hundreds of muskets are firing around you and lead is whistling past your ears, while you hear men screaming in agony around you!" The man asked and Jason faltered.

"Because very soon that is exactly what's going to be expected of you. Not only that, your friends' lives will depend on you keeping a cool head. But I guess if you know everything, then I have nothing left to teach you." The Royal marine yelled. With that, the old soldier stalked off. Jason paid him no further attention. He had long since stopped listening to the rambling of an old man.

By dawn, he, and fifty of his fellow militiamen were marching out of the town between to redcoats, marching rank and file to the beat of drums and the tune of flutes.

In the meantime, the militia was walking in an unorganized group, but who cared.

It would be enough to fight off a bunch of savages, especially with the field guns. From the almost very back of the formation, it was impossible to see that very attractive and rather curvy blond, Ms. Chase, and that nigger, Beckendorf. Uniform or no uniform, there was no way Jason would never be caught dead taking orders from that chap.

They started marching off into the forest at night, Annabeth leading two hundred of her redcoats into the darkness with him and his militia forming the rear with the artillery. He had to admit, watching all those men marching rank and file was impressive, following a woman no less.

Ms. Chase and some officer called Travis Stoll were leading the small army on horseback, leaving them to march after them, not that she could actually see them from the back of the line where he and his fifty fellow townsfolk where walking.

Finally, when they made a break Ms. Chase approached them. "You said you knew where their camp was?" She demanded.

"Yes, I do. A few miles north of here is a river. We just walk up the banks until we reach it. Shouldn't be more than a few hours!"

The blond woman sighed. "I don't get how you folks manage to start a fight. You move far enough apart from each other!"

Jason crossed his arms. "I wouldn't know. No one asked them to burn down farms and kill livestock. They even butchered some Italian missionary! I heard they ate his corps."

"Well, you will lead the way. I am not risking an error of navigation on land that I do not know," She explained.

At least he now got to match at the very head of the troop, next to the standard bearer, that Chinese guy, Zang.

They marched on through most of the early morning and early afternoon until at around noon the four that formed their units Vanguard came sprinting back.

"There is a large fortified town ahead, protected by palisades! I'd say at least five hundred men in fighting age..." One of the redcoats reported panting.

"Village or camp?" Travis asked sharply.

"Does it matter?" Jason asked angrily.

"It does in fact," Annabeth explained, looking slightly annoyed at his interruption. "I was expecting to face a forward expedition camp of a larger tribe or an alliance of tribes. A lightly fortified camp that we could assault head-on, kill a few, and then the rest of those undisciplined would rout and scatter. This is a fortified village. Now those fortifications will keep us out but also them inside and we lack the numbers for a frontal assault. Also, it will take a lot more than a few musket salvoes to rout their fighters now, they are after all defending their homes, wives, and children."

"So, what do we do?" Jason asked.

"Gentlemen, give me a sketch of the village and the terrain around it. We will plan our assault then!" Annabeth decided.

After the men had more or less drawn their map in the first Annabeth smirked. "This might be a lot more simple than I thought. Why attack them in their little fort when we can force them to come to us."

"And how do we do that?" Jason demanded.

"By taunting them with that one group of people they really hate," Annabeth said and a cold smile, that would have sent shivers down the devels back, gracing her lips. Jason gulped and gripped his rifle harder.

 **Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth peaked out from behind one of the pine trees at the large town on the river. If she had to guess from the size, it was a town of perhaps two thousand Cherokee, although it was hard to tell through the palisade wall. She didn't know all too much over the Cherokee. It was rare that they formed communities this big, especially with this amout of sophisticated agriculture. Something is wrong here," She mused.

"Could be the french Ma'am, organizing the natives against us. They are hesitant to openly challenge us so they use these folk to occupy our attention," Travis mused.

"Typical Officer. To you, it is always the French, or the Spanish, or the Germans, or the Ottomans."

"It usually is one of them," Travis grumbled.

"Perhaps these Cherokee just united in a larger tribe through the arranging of a marriage and after watching you do agriculture for a few years it isn't hard to believe that they learned a thing or two."

Jason snorted but otherwise stayed silent. There was no point in arguing with the woman that commanded all those soldiers.

"Okay, Mr Stoll. Have the Battalion form ranks along the tree line. Two units to the front, two flanking and further in the back. When the front line attacks, the two flanking units move up. I want our artillery on both flanks!" The blond announced.

"What about us? Me? My men?" Jason asked.

"You are the bait. You will attack first as our skirmishers while the main body of our Battalion stays hidden. Once they are drawn out, you will fall back to our position where our line infantry will engage them," Annabeth explained calmly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"We are the bait. We are only fifty!" He complained.

"Which is why they will want to kill you if you attack!" Annabeth insisted, hoping that the peasant finally understood. It was a very straightforward plan after all and Travis, who by no means was the brightest guy in the world, seemed to understand be able to convey that plan to the other officers.

So, as Annabeth watched the town through her spyglass, and the natives working the fields or fishing in the river her troops moved into position. A short whistle blast later Jason and his fellow townsmen charged out of the forest and towards the town in a large bundle, just like she had expected them too. Sloppy and disorganized, just like she preferred her cannon fodder.

Sure enough, the men, women, and children, doing the farming quickly fled back to the safety of their town and before long Jason and his men were standing outside closed gates, and exchanging musket fire and arrows with the natives.

"Get ready!" Annabeth ordered.

 **Jason Grace**

Jason went down to one knee and raised his musket to his cheek and fired. The small lead ball almost hit the face of one of the natives, who then quickly ducked for cover behind the palisades maticulations.

Suddenly someone screamed and he turned around to see one of his friends falling, an arrow sticking from his throat. "They are tearing us apart," Sasha yelled. "We need to get out of here," Jason yelled, glancing back at the forest were the redcoats were still hiding.

Just then the towns front gate was pushed open and a swarm of, screaming, scantily colored men wielding tomahawks, spears, muskets, with colorful patterns drawn on them. "Retreated" He yelled and they sprinted back to the treeline, maybe a few hundred feet away with the charging Cherokee right behind them.

Suddenly Ms. Chase emerged between the trees when he was only a few feet away.

"Duck!" She yelled.

As one he and his fellow militiamen dropped to the floor. A heartbeat later a strobe of muzzle flashes erupted from the treeline.

"Charge!" He heard Ms. Chase yell and a line of maybe fifty men charged out of the shades, bayonets mounted on muskets. The redcoats stormed past them in a perfect double line, all fifty men, with savage warcries on their lips, straight into the surprised mass of Cherokee.

Jason jumped to his feet and ran to join the maylay. He grabbed the end of his rifle and swung it like a club, straight into the face of one of the savages. He could feel bones breaking as the man went down hard. Jason dropped his rifle and grabbed the fallen mans tomahawk and went straight for the next Indian, who promptly punched in him the face and sent him to the ground.

The tall man stood above him, a spear raised, ready to strike a killing blow when a blade pierced through his chest. As he fell Mr. Zang appeared behind him. The Chinese man pulled his musket free and held out his hand.

"Watch out there," Frank said and pulled him back to his feet.

"This is madness!" Jason gasped, still in shock from the pure madness and carnage. The screams, savage warcries, and the occasional musket firing. Just as he and Frank bludgeoned one of the Indians to death he was surprised to see Ms. Chase, holding a pistol in each hand. She almost leisurely fired one and one of the men charging her and then the other at a second native, who was strangling one of her men. Then she drew a saber and threw herself into the fight.

Suddenly it was all over and an almost unearthly silence spread as the surviving hundred or so of the Indians fled back to the town, leaving countless of their people behind, lying dead on the battlefield. Although he did spot quite a few redcoats among the dead, if not nearly as many, and to his great grief many of his friends.

As he stood there, panting for breath, Ms. Chase looked back at the forest and raised her sword up high. "Charge!"

As if they had been waiting for it the remaining one hundred fifty men that had been kept in reserve charged forward. The momentum was enough to carry them all the way to the towns gates which the cannons made short work off and moments later they were swarming into the town.

He was suprised by how easy it was, how little resistance they faced. The hundred or so men left oppsing them had already routed and salvo after salvo, the Royal Marines shattered them.

Jason went through longhosue after longhouse, finding empty buildings. Right until after entering one of them someone ran right into him, knocking him to at his face. Nails scratched at his face as he desperatly fened of the menase that had jumped him. Finally he mannaged to smack his attacker across the face and then roll ontop of him. Blinded by his own blood he held his enemy down by the throat, and pulled the tomahalk he had won eariler from his belt and held it high for a killing blow until he froze, gazing into a pair of kelidascope eyes.

Jason looked down at the slender girl, very pretty girl that couldn't be any older than him, trapped and looking up at him with fearful eyes. They stared at eachother until Frank burst into the room and poined his musket straight at the girl's head.

"Ms Chase! We have one!" He screemed over his shoulder.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed yourself. Do leave a review this time. So? Was this too easy? Why were there so few defenders, or women, or children...**

 **If you want to find out Review. (just kidding, I'll update anyway)**

 **WinterWolf over and out.**


	10. Hanging

**Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth Chase watched as Frank and another of the marines dragged a Cherokee girl out from one of the large housings with a shaken-looking Frank following them. The girl struggled and fought back but was almost utterly helpless in marines restraining hold.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Anna Annabeth asked as the native girl was clasped into irons and pulled to her feet.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Piper Mclean!" The girl hissed at her.

"Mclean? You don't look very Scottish!" Annabeth mused. "Since when do little Cherokee girls speak English?"

"My Grandfather was Scottish!" Piper explained and tried to tear herself free from the soldier's grasp.

"I see," Annabeth said, the plan already finished in the back of her head.

"Seeing as most of your village has already left there is nothing left for us do here," Annabeth mused. Piper sighed in relief, ever so quietly.

"Prepare to hang her from that tree on the marketplace, you know, as a gentle reminder," She ordered.

"Hey! No," Jason complained but her men moved into action without hesitation, even Frank. They ignored Mr. Grace and dragged the screaming girl towards the large pine tree.

One of the men threw a rope over a tree and tied the end into a loop. Piper screamed and pleaded in panic as her wrists were tied together behind her back.

"Ms. Chase! Stop it!" Jason yelled.

"Don't get distracted by a pretty face, Mr. Grace. You want your town to be safe, this is the way to go."

The nose was fastened around Piper's neck and a moment later one of the larger men grabbed the ropes other end and pulled hard.

Piper's begs were cut short when the rope tightened around her neck and she was lifted off her feet.

Her legs kicked wildly and her eyes bulged as her face slowly turned purple.

Suddenly a soldier came running up to them and skidded to a halt in front of her and saluted sharply.

"Captain, a rider is approaching us fast from the west. He is trying to signal us."

Annabeth smiled. "Let her down!" She ordered and Piper was allowed to collapse to the floor, just as her squirming became fainter.

Annabeth slowly approached the gasping girl and knelt down in front of her. "You are smart, I'll give you that. However, you just couldn't stay quiet. Some Cherokee girl speaking English as if it were her birth tongue? I guess that man approaching is the chief and your father?"

Jason rushed to the girl's side as Annabeth turned around to welcome the approaching rider. Annabeth welcomed the tall man at the back gate with a double firing line of her majesties finest.

"You have proven your point, my lady. No need to be unpleasant to my daughter. How did you know?" He asked.

"She spoke flawless English," Annabeth explained.

"Well played, Ms ..."

"Chase," Annabeth said. "Do not worry. I had no intention of actually killing your daughter. I am here to put a territorial dispute between those townspeople, who happen to be her majesties subjects, and your tribe, who have been raiding those townspeople's lands? I am Tristian Mclean by the way."

"Something like that. I do apologize for the mess we caused. Unfortunately, the crown and the Governor lack any sense of subtlety at the moment. They sent HSM Dauntless, a man of war, and the pride of the Royal Navy to solve minor diplomatic issues. That is the reason why the foreign office sent me here. Now, you agree to stop raiding the townspeople. I will have their new mayor keep the townspeople in line in return. Any future disagreements you can talk about. I will also take your daughter as an assurance to motivate you. Once I am confident that you uphold your end of the bargain your daughter will be cut loose, Mr. Mclean! You have my word."

* * *

 **Perseus Jackson**

"I do not like how Ms. Chase took command here," Charles Beckendorf announced. It was night again and things were quiet. The crew was either on land, keeping the brothels and taverns working overtime, or asleep on board. Only Mr Backendorf, Travis Stoll, and he, himself were left awake, along with a few other deckhands, playing games on the main deck.

"She is a smart woman," Mr. Stoll offered.

"Yes, a woman taking command of kings men. You are a Lord, Captain. You or any of the Sergeants could have led the marines. It is more than unorthodox for a woman like Ms. Chase to take charge in matters of state. Let us face it, Ms. Chase isn't Queen Elisabeth!"

"It is also very unorthodox for a black man to serve as the first mate on the largest ship in the Caribbean. It would appear that these are unusual times. Now, I would like to point out that Ms. Chase, as an agent of the foreign office, knows more about international affairs, and the inner workings of Parlament than any of us. It would be wise not to count her out just yet."

"To more pressing matters than women forgetting their place and negros leaving the field to become kings men. We have a French princess onboard. How long do you think we have until they start hunting us?"

Perseus chuckled. "They already are. I am not too worried about France. We should handle what ever they are able to muster against us in this part of the world, for now at least. Personally, I am more worried about the Spanish. They really need this wedding and France is fresh out of princess's they get to hand out. They also have a quite considerable fleet based in Panama and Cartagena, in addition to what they have in the Caribbean."

They stood in silence. "I don't think this was properly thought through. Why don't the Spanish and French declare war on Britain? We did after all attack their royal family!"

"France and Spain are still recovering from their war and their past attempts to bring Britain back into the Catholic fold have failed," Perseus reasoned. "However, they are definetly capable of mustering the strength to hunt down Dauntless."

"Honestly, I think that our princess is enjoying this more than she should," Travis muttered.

"Women," They grunted together.

"So, what next. We head back to Port Royal?"

"Probably!"


End file.
